1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnet holding structure which finds application in attaching a basket or other container for holding a variety of things to a wall, steel appliance or other surface by utilizing the force of attraction of a permanent magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
For attaching a container such as a plastic basket or utility holder to the surface of a steel appliance such as a laundering machine, a desk side or the like surface, several devices are available but in consideration of the ease of attaching and detaching, a permanent magnet is broadly employed.
The commonest method of using a permanent magnet for this purpose comprises bonding the magnet to a container such as a plastic basket or the like and the container so equipped with the magnet is attached to the laundering machine, desk side or he like by utilizing the force of attraction of the magnet.
However, since the method of attaching a magnet to a container in this manner involves the use of a double-sided adhesive tape, this method not only requires an additional material cost but entails the trouble of peeling off a release paper from the tape and attaching the adhesive surface of the tape to the container, thus calling for time and labor.
Furthermore, in a highly humid environment of use, for example when a basket is attached to a laundering machine, the ambient moisture penetrates into the double-sided tape to favor peeling of the tape so that the basket may fall spontaneously at times.
Furthermore, in order to ensure recycling of wastes, it is recently mandatory to sort the wastes by types of material but when a powerful double-sided adhesive tape is employed, the magnet can hardly be separated from the basket or the like so that the above recycling requirement cannot be easily met.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages. The object of the invention is, therefore, to provide a magnet holding structure which provides for the ease of mounting and dismounting a container carrying a permanent magnet with respect to a wall or other surface and insures a reduced incidence of spontaneous detachment even in a humid environment.